


The Accidental Ginger

by cardiganfucker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiganfucker/pseuds/cardiganfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Ginger

“Oh…Oh dear God.”

John, it being three in the morning, was very confused. Sherlock had been banging about the flat all night and now, as he had finally drifted to sleep on the couch in front of a James Bond marathon, when, this arose. He sat up sleepily.

“Oh…nononono! Go back! Go back!” John could here Sherlock yelling from inside the bathroom. He pulled himself off the couch and with hardly any energy let his body slump against the door with a thud to let Sherlock know he was there.

“Whatsit, Sherlock?” he called sleepily to the door.

There was a pause. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Go back to sleep John.”

John was now awake and some what concerned.

“Sherlock, what is happening?”

“I…I’ve had an accident.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose. With Sherlock that could mean so many, many things. “What kind of accident, Sherlock?”

“…A…sort of…ginger one.”

John stopped for a moment, and then jiggled the door knob.

“Sherlock, open the door.”

“No, I can fix it. I don’t need your help.”

“Sherlock have you made yourself ginger? It this was not the initial plan then obviously you need my help, open the door.”

There was another pause, before Sherlock opened the door just enough to look at John with one eye.

“All the way.”

The door slowly opened all the way.

Oh.

Oh my God.

“Sherlock, you’re ginger.”

“Thank you John, if you hadn’t been here I would have been ever so confused with the state of my head.”

Sherlock hair was not only ginger, but bright ginger. John tried. He really really tried. But Sherlock was ginger. So very, very ginger. He laughed. He laughed till he was in tears. Sherlock tried to close the door whilst he was in hysterics but John had put his foot in the door.

“Alright Sherlock, I’m not sure what you did, but do you have the colour to dye your hair back?”

Sherlock shuffled a bit, “…No…”

“Right, so shops don’t open for another,” John checked his watch, “Six hours. You’re ginger till then.”

Sherlock made a sound that resembled a sigh, not that Sherlock would ever sigh, and John helped him clean up the mess.

Sherlock got a text before John could go to the store and Sherlock remained ginger for the next six days whilst on a case. John has pictures. Sherlock has a strange distaste for gingers.

End


End file.
